Behind the Scenes
by NotSoNormal
Summary: A CathSara fiction which means a FF pairing, if don't like don't click. Starts at episode 2 of season 1 and who knows where it will end up
1. Setting the scene

_**Behind the Scenes**_

_**A CathSara fic. This means a ff relationship, if you do not like please don't continue to read. If you do then please read away and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta but please feel free to tell me of mistakes I like perfection!**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI what so ever (if I did I would be having more fun!)**_

_**Rating will go up for later chapters.**_

Chapter 1 – Setting the Scene

"Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked hating the sound of that name. Catherine didn't like change, they were a good team and now they had this person Catherine had never even met coming in to investigate! At least Catherine had a say in hiring Holly Gibbs something she now regretted.

"Whose that?" Warrick Brown asked in a polite tone but you could still hear the slight anger in his voice.

"She's a CSI out of Sans Francisco, she's a friend of mine, someone I trust, she's going to handle our internal investigation, I want to keep this in house I don't want IA involved." Grissom spoke calmly.

Immediately Catherine replied "Great that's just what we need somebody sniffing around." And with that Catherine strolled out of the room.

* * *

Catherine had to get herself together before going to the crime scene. She went into the locker room and her forehead met with the cool metal of a locker. Catherine wanted so much to pour out her emotion but she knew she had to hold it together at least till the end of the shift. She wasn't going to let that Sara Sidle, whoever she may be, get anything from her. Catherine was going to solve this case and she didn't need any help from strangers. With her plan Catherine tidied herself up and went to process the scene. 

Sara twisted the cold metal door handle and breathed in, Grissom had pre warned her about the wrath of Catherine Willows. The room was dark and sitting down had to be Catherine, 'Wow pictures do lie, she looks' Sara thought to herself then mentally scolded herself for doing so. Sara thought she'd have a little fun with Ms Willows.

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?"

"She's out in the field." Catherine replied emotionlessly then turned to look at who was asking, she knew it had to be Sara but what did this 'friend' of Grissom's look like, "Let me guess, Sara Sidle?"

Sara smiled, so this woman Catherine knew how to play games too, shame they were meeting in such bad circumstances, "I know who I am, I think you're a little confused."

Catherine felt more anger from this reply, "You think your taking my case? Forget it!"

Sara stepped into the room and closed the door, she'd met women like Catherine before and she knew just how to handle them "Look we can stand here and argue or we can get out there and find out who did this to Holly Gibbs." Sara paused for a moment to think how fun it would be to argue with Catherine then snapped back into time and complimented Catherine, "Two sharp women are better than one."

After that Catherine silently agreed and the two women got to work. Catherine, processing evidence. Sara, searching for Warrick Brown.

* * *

Catherine heard the news about Holly, she felt like it was all her fault. 'If only…' she kept thinking to herself. She found the break room empty; she let out her emotions in a deep sigh and placed her head in her hands. Catherine tried to live with no regrets but in this circumstance it was going to be hard to do. She heard the quirky voice ask "Mind if I get a soda?" She took a while to process and realised she was stood in front of the fridge. "Oh yeah I'm sorry." 

The young girl asked her "You want one?" polite yet a bit informal seeing as they'd only just met today.

Catherine felt like she had a headache coming one her brain telling her she needed relief, "Is there anything in their with alcohol?" she replied wishing hopefully.

Sara stored this information in her brain and investigated the can she had pulled out; "Root beer…no," Sara smirked as she proceeded to open the can.

The two women then heard a familiar noise, the beep of pager. Both women checked theirs. Then Catherine excitedly looked at the beeper she found at the scene and dialled the number that was paging her.

Sara laughed, "What are you going to say? Hi I'm a criminalist, I was in the neighbourhood"

"Shh it's ringing," Catherine calmly said.

This captivating woman more than intrigued Sara. The way she worked was not just smart but also like she was a criminal. Sara listened to the conversation between the unknown and the person on the end of the phone.

Sara couldn't believe what Catherine had just done! Catherine asked Sara feeling a little proud, "Did I just do that?"

"What's a bling bling?" Sara said; her thoughts open in the air.

"Got me!" Catherine replied stunned.

* * *

Sara was in need of a caffeine fix. After arresting the suspect she headed back to the break room and made a coffee and began to process the day's events. She liked the Las Vegas labs; there was a warm feeling about them. She sat down at the table and began to drink the coffee, okay a downside to the LV labs was the coffee but it was caffeine. As she was silently thinking alone Catherine came in a sat beside her and let out a deep sigh shaking her head. Sara was comfortable in these situations, 'should she ask Catherine if she was okay? No that would be stupid because obviously she isn't.' Whilst still processing the situation Catherine picked up the paper and started to read. Sara saw this as a sign she didn't want to be disturbed, Sara was glad. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Sara reached for her packet of gum and with the famous Sara Sidle I'm not uncomfortable smirk asked, "Nicorette?" 

Catherine looked shocked for a split second 'this woman wants information about me', "No thanks got my own" Catherine replied showing her gum in her mouth. Sara smiled as she popped in a tab of gum into her mouth.

"Your DNA results are back," Greg said from across the hallway. Both women immediately sprung to their feet and went across to the lab, Catherine leading of course.

* * *

The DNA was a match. Catherine was audibly pleased that Holly had given them just enough. 

"Good work Catherine," Sara complimented reasonably.

Catherine flashed her a grin while trying to form a sentence in her head that wasn't disrespectful to the fact that she could of done it without her help, "It was nice working with you Sara Sidle, if I ever commit a crime in Sans Francisco, I won't look you up." Catherine half laughed.

"Yeah they have a lot of bling bling over there," Sara gave a heartfelt snigger, "But you wouldn't find me there. And I'm glad you liked working with me because we will be on the same team now."

Catherine's jaw fell instantly, "What?"

"Thanks for the welcome," Sara sarcastically said but in a playful tone. "Come on the rest of the team awaits us."

Outside the LVPD the whole team stood watching the animal that killed the young girl be transferred to prison. Sara moved to stand alongside Catherine. Catherine was someone that Sara couldn't work out so she took this opportunity to watch her. As the creep got into the vehicle Sara knew she would have to watch Catherine more to suss her out.

* * *

Catherine's POV 

I couldn't wait to get home and see my little girl. I'd only seen her once in the past few days and that was in the middle of the day. I'm so glad it was Saturday. I could go to sleep for a couple of hours then get a couple of hours with my baby before returning to work again.

As I get into my lovely warm bed (after checking the post and phone messages) I am reminded of the conversation I had before work (not a good idea to get angry before going to sleep!). That fucking Sara Sidle. Normally Gill let me have some say or at least informed me on changes to the team. We were a team it should have been a team decision but no! Now we get Sara Sidle, I wonder if Gill lost a bet? I bet she's one of those happy people who have had everything handed to her on a plate. She's nothing like me I had to work for everything, work harder than everyone else. She always smiles? What's with that? I'll tell you, Eddy always does that 'smile everything will be ok'. They smile to hide their ulterior motive. Gill said he trusted her? Well that's a first for Gill, apart from me of course, and he's never mentioned her before. Oh my! I bet they slept together. Urgh, well it makes worse but I can understand they're both emotionally dead. Mental note – always knock on Grissom's door. There is no way I am going to be nice to that Sidle, she's got what coming to her, she wants the plate? She can have the hand that gives it to her too.

SLEEP CATHERINE!

* * *

Sara's POV 

I breathe in the Las Vegas air. What do I smell? Challenges! A new lab, a new home…a new life. Time to put those Ghosts away. I'm quite please Gil offered me the job, back in San Francisco life was getting too demanding. My life and job clashed but here in Las Vegas I can have my job as my life, I've learnt from my mistakes. I let my co-workers become my friends, I let them know about me and my past, I even let one of them into my pants. But not here, that won't happen. Being a CSI should come with a warning guide. You cannot let your personal life get entwined with the job. They say that when you have co-workers it is like a family, well let me tell you it's not. The back stabbing reaches an all time low in San Francisco, just for promotions even the supervisors do it. 'Anyone who can touch you can hurt you or heal you, anyone who can reach you can love you or leave you.' Well in San Francisco they hurt and leave you…friends that is. Now onto relationships and work…they don't work, I learnt that the hard way. My supervisor and I had this amazing relationship outside work, in work? Well my supervisor was hard on me, always setting an example of me. And when it came to do it, love or work? The answer was work, which made my supervisor hate me all the more. So I am looking towards the new. If I ever have to go back to San Francisco it will be too soon…

_Author Note - Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't worry the next chapters won't be so much episode bits like this one I'm Just…setting the scene ;-)_


	2. Behind the evidence

**First things first – thanks for reviewing!**

**Bonegee – Thank – you and I hope this is soon enough!**

**HellsAngel44 – I plan it to be a long story ;-) so I'll see you along for the ride**

**Aquarela – I feel a bit proud being the first story you've reviewed! I will be following the characters storys. It's may be a bit long till everything happens though. I don't like quick stories and I have so many ideas.**

**Kirky123 – Thank you!**

**SpencerGSR – Glad you like it but I can tell you where it's not going, there will be no GSR :-P**

**Behind the Scenes**

**A CathSara fic. This means a ff relationship, if you do not like please don't continue to read. If you do then please read away and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta but please feel free to tell me of mistakes I like perfection!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI what so ever (if I did I would be having more fun!)**

Chapter 2 – Behind the evidence

Catherine re-read the e-mail. Fuck. Why didn't Sara Sidle come to Las Vegas a week later? Now she was going to have Sara come into her home. Okay so maybe this could be the time for a fresh start with Sara, yes that sounded a good idea.

"Cath...erine have you seen Grissom, he hasn't handed out any cases yet?"

Catherine glanced at the clock. "An hour into shift?"

"He's just got back from bones in concrete." Nick said as he entered the room.

Sara watched Catherine go off like a speeding bullet, Sara laughed to herself and prayed that Catherine would have an easy night she already looked like she'd be stuck by lightning. Sara glanced at the computer screen; Sara could read quicker than superman himself.

'Okay I do not like the sound of that. Okay I've got about 24 hours or so to get a good excuse together.' Sara thought. Sara went off to follow the others into the break room. Grissom entered excusing his lateness and started giving out the cases.

"I hear its just bones, what a rush," Sara said to Grissom. Grissom looked at Sara for a moment before proceeding to give her a case. Warrick and Sara had an officer involved in shooting. As they made there way out Sara cheekily said to Warrick, "I'm driving." As they made there way out Sara heard Catherine say to Grissom, "What you got for me? I could use a rush." 'Was that a dig at me?' Sara thought as she felt her blood boil.

"Catch," Warrick said as he threw the car key at Sara. Sara caught it in a spectacular way. "Whoa, good catch Sara." Warrick admirably said. "Thanks," Sara replied feeling a little proud and flashing a grin.

Warrick felt like he was going to get okay with Sara. She'd fit in like one of the guys; she sure could catch like one!

* * *

Catherine had just been given the news that her ex was being accused of rape. Sure Eddie liked it rough but that's not the man she married. She stood looking at Eddie from behind the mirror. Catherine knew this was not going to be a good day for her. She despised the man Eddie was and always was but more she despised herself for having closed eyes when she ran into a relationship with him. But it wasn't a mistake, it could never been one…because of Lindsey. Catherine made a decision to go and face him, she sighed as she entered the small, dark room.

After a small discussion about the case, after getting a few facts Catherine stood up to leave the room as she told Eddie she couldn't work the case which is when Eddie played the Lindsey card.

"What about her?" Catherine felt her heart melt as Eddie offered her an ultimatum. Catherine knew that Lindsey needed her father, even if he was a lousy one. She had to protect her little girl from the evils of the world.

* * *

Meanwhile Sara and Warrick were having a discussion about guns from the crime scene. "Brass isn't going to like this," Sara said putting all the facts on the table.

Warrick said in his pissed off tone, "I don't give a dam if Brass likes it." Then Warrick let out a small sigh, he wished he wasn't on this case now, Warrick didn't like bent cops one bit. Sara wanted to calm him down, she knew Warrick got angry easily, but she liked him so in a soothing tone Sara told him, "Like I do?" Sara was letting Warrick know they were on the same team, now time to give away some personal information, Sara gripped her teeth, "If Tanya's he goes down, I just know what happens when you piss off the PD." Yes Sara did know, but more on that later. Sara wished she were working the bones from the house case instead if this cop did shoot the guy she was not looking forward to the repercussions and the memories it was bringing back.

When Sara first met Brass she liked him, now she was unsure. Brass was sticking up for his team but would that mean ignoring the evidence or changing the facts? Sara would never do that; evidence never lies. After Sara reminded herself of that little fact her mood changed, if Tanya is innocent then Warrick and Sara will prove it.

* * *

"I'm not really sure what I feel," Catherine explained to Grissom as they sat in the break room. Catherine was having a more than tough day and she was struggling with the balance of personal life and her job.

"You're not still in love with Eddie?" Grissom asked as untactful as ever but still somehow it showed he cared. "Catherine you have to hand off the case, Warrick can just double up."

Catherine felt if she handed over the case she was turning her back on her own daughter. Catherine couldn't explain why she felt like that but it was definitely not because she was still in love with Eddie. 'Or am I?' Catherine asked herself.

* * *

Sara's POV

I'm angry. Angry with myself for judging the cop and believing he was guilty. I am glad he didn't shot that lad but I didn't like this case. It brought back memories, fresh memories, which is another reason I'm glad Gil gave me the opportunity to come to Las Vegas. Back 'home' I pissed off the feds. The problem with cops is that they don't realise they are human and when they do something wrong it does need to be punished. This makes me contrast my new supervisor and my ex, I think that Gil would stick by his team if one of them stood up against the cops and stood up for themselves unlike my ex supervisor (relationship aside). I look at the way that Gil handled Catherine, I know he would of wanted her off that case professionally but he stood by her. You see that's the thing with Griss he is a friend without knowing he is a friend; a friend is someone who doesn't judge or condemn.

Catherine? Well I learnt something new about her today. Greg couldn't wait to tell me, he was a little boy who had just tasted chocolate for the first time, bouncing up and down on his little lab stool. Well Ms Willows who appears to be perfect has a background, I'm not judging her or anything. Hell I've seen strippers perform they are amazing how they use their bodies like that. But when it comes to Catherine it seems to me that because she's had to work hard to get where she is that makes her special and different to everyone. I feel like she hates me but I have given her no reason to which makes me all the more mad at her…why should I try and be nice when all she does is look down on me? Me and _her _we just do the same profession and that is it.

Now would be a good time to think of an excuse for the staff party. I don't do friendships and co-workers. I can't go to that party. Plus I'd probably get drunk and tell them what's hidden in my closet. Grissom hasn't asked or announced it yet so I'm hopping I won't be invited or maybe I'm working that particular night, hell I work every night…

* * *

Catherine's POV

What a hell of a day! I just want to forget everything bad. I look up at the blue sky and remember how lucky I am. I have a beautiful daughter, I have people that believe in me, and I have a job I'm good at. I knew Eddie couldn't have rapped that girl but she had had a one way ticket to Eddie land, the land where Eddie makes you believe that he is the answer to your dreams. But that's Eddie, I can't change him and I wouldn't want to. All that matters is that he is around to see our Lindsey grow up. I never had a dad when growing up, I did just fine in the end but I don't want Lindsey to struggle like I did.

As I sit reminiscing about my day I remember Sidle, I know I thought I could give her a second chance but that moment when she flirted with Grissom in front of everyone when Grissom was handing out cases 'what a rush', well that was pathetic. Sidle probably sees Grissom as weak, someone she can twist her little finger round. Growing up I bet she was a daddies girl, 'daddy can I have a pony?' bet he just gave it to her. I'm going to watch her a lot more closer from now on! And I bet she will come up with some stupid excuse not to come to the staff party night, well guess what I don't care and I never will. I have a life (unlike her).

And as for am I still in love with Eddie? I'll get back to you on that one!

_Author Note – Sorry for the delay! It's hard having limited access to the computer at the moment. I know I said it wouldn't be so much episode bits but I feel like my fic will coincide with the episodes, the episodes have so much I can put into, if this makes sense? Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all the reviewers. Oh I have a couple of questions if someone doesn't mind answering them:_

_Was Catherine really addicted to drugs? If so in what episode do we find out_

_Which episode does Catherine say to Sara 'when the spirit moves you; which will be never' - it's something along those lines I believe?_

_Thank you._

_Oh and they will end up in a relationship…eventually ;-)_


	3. Inside the party

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this long chapter! Also I'm currently writing a one-shot, it's something that I started writing for chapter 2 but it didn't fit so I developed it...it's M rated ;-)**

**Freddie - Thank you for letting me know that! Shame I can't put that scene into the story, I was hoping it was later.**

**SpencerGSR - I hate GSR! I hope you like this chapter more ;-), glad your hear for the ride hehe**

**HellsAngel44 - You might be waiting a long time, I don't want to give out any spoilers or anything but it does happen!**

Behind the Scenes 

**A CathSara fic. This means a ff relationship, if you do not like please don't continue to read. If you do then please read away and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta but please feel free to tell me of mistakes I like perfection!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI what so ever (if I did I would be having more fun!)**

Chapter 3 – Inside the party

Sara's POV

As I sit perched on the edge of the couch, watching the small screen flickering away in front of my eyes, I feel disappointed, the whole team put so much effort into this case and they are just letting the people that killed the poor guy walk. I feel Warrick walking up to me; he reaches for the controller, takes it out of me hand and then turns the TV off.

"Hey," I say quietly. "Whoa," Nick says from behind me.

"Let it go guys," Warrick states.

Warrick doesn't tell me what to do! "Those guys should be going to jail not some hotel on strip," I let him know I mean business. Warrick and Nick talk about justice while I let out a sigh and put my head down.

"It's about human nature, how people react when there lives are threatened," Warrick says rationally.

"I know your not condoning what they did,"

"I'm not discounting it, I mean think about it is there any place more vulnerable than at 30000 feet in a tin can?"

Like I haven't thought about! "Feeling vulnerable is not a defence," I strongly believe that to this day but I'm not going there in my head, not today. "And where they were is irrelevant, they took a life," I can't believe they killed the poor guy.

"Because their life's were threatened," Warrick tries to overcome my opinions. I don't like were this discussion is going, Nick tells Warrick the difference between self defence and murder, Warrick again tries to rationalise it to human nature. Right I'm fed up of this discussion now, "I don't care what you say I could never take a life." Then Warrick tells me that he could if it was between him and someone else. Nick is confused by the whole thing, as he relaxes back into the chair he tells us he doesn't know if he could. Looks like Warrick and me have thought about it more than Nicky.

"Well it's wicked serious in here," Catherine says while looking at me, seems to me she is pissed off, however the look she's giving me seems quite sexy, I don't know whether it's the case or the fact I was in here bonding with the boys. I give her attitude back, I feel in the mood to rub her up the wrong way, "Yeah well we were just talking about murder and whether we could commit it, I couldn't, Warrick could and Nick's on the fence." Nick then goes to question whether Catherine could because she's a mother, "How far do you go?"

"All the way," Catherine says as quick as lightening.

"You didn't even hesitate," I say fast with my voice a little high. I don't know why it's different; I guess I'm just shocked, how could she even think that she would kill someone?

"That's right if it involves the protection of my child I fight to the death," Catherine answers me back, while I shake my head, we are both so different, granted I'm not a parent; I never have been but still. This sounds kind of harsh so I'm not going to say it aloud but I thinking Catherine is using her child for protection to herself if she was in that plane, using Lindsey as an excuse to save herself, I should know but that's what parents do. Warrick then gives a summary of our discussion. It comes to me we haven't asked Grissom, "What do you think Grissom?" I say flirtatiously looking him up and down, knowing it will rub Catherine up. I'm gaining good knowledge on how to make her tick! After Grissom says he can't answer that question, Catherine jumps in straight away, I know she's doing that so that I know she's in the room. Catherine gets jealous every time Grissom and I have a one to one conversation. "Well that's a cop out, it's a simple question," Catherine sighs then continuous in a annoyed voice, "What would you have done if you were one of those passengers?"

Then Grissom's gives us his opinions. Catherine jumps in, "He was a threat!"

"No he turned into a threat, it didn't have to be that, people make assumptions, that's the problem," Grissom then turns towards to Catherine, "You just did." After hearing this Catherine looks at me, I wonder what is going through her mind, is she question her assumptions about me? As soon as her eyes meet mine I look away before my eyes give away anything. I feel like a wall has slipped down as soon as her eyes met mine, I sit there with a cold look on my face. I want her to know I don't care how or if she's judged me. I think she can tell now that's she hurt me. How the fuck have I let her hurt me? I hardly know the woman! Why is it bothering me so much that we both have problems with each other?

After Grissom has talked about the victim and how he felt etc he announces about that dam party, "Right team, party this Friday at 8."

"Wooo!" Nick exclaims. I think quickly, what do I say? Then Grissom looks at me, "The whole of grave will be there." I don't think I can get out of it, I look at Catherine, and she looks utterly pissed. Can she read me easily? Does she know I'm thinking of an excuse?

"You'll be there, won't you Sar?" Warrick just used my nickname? I don't like anyone calling me that, I answer back as calmly as I can, "Of course."

"Catherine what is your address?" I ask letting her know I mean business. Catherine replies angrily, "Get it off someone," then she walks out the room. Warrick gets up off the sofa and tells Nick they are going to be late for breakfast. Nick gets up and says to me, "Hey Sara, Greg is going, everyone knows that he," I punch him playfully and don't let him finish that sentence. We exchange goodbyes as they walk out the break room. I liking being on my own in here it lets me think.

I remember my guard slip earlier; I told Grissom about my entry into the mile high club, it felt kind of good to share something about me. It brought back a lot of good and bad memories, I remember that flight so well; Delta airlines, flight 11 09, Boston to Miami, March 1993. I was 26 at the time, it was my first relationship, and it was good, very good. She had the most amazing hazel eyes. She wasn't overrated, the situation was, I much prefer having sex with a lot of space around! We were new into our relationship so at it like bunnies. We were taking a trip to Miami to see her family; I'd met her in college. Nothing happened when we were at college apart from being best friends, but when we graduated we went our separate ways, but when I moved to San Francisco we started meeting up for drinks and there was this amazing spark between us. I miss her still to this day.

* * *

Catherine's POV

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm letting Sara annoy me, I normally don't let people annoy me but for some reason she's got under my skin and it seems she likes adding heat it to make my blood boil. I know she knows how I'm feeling, that pisses me off too. I have no idea what is going on with us? It's like we've entered a hating stage but it's a different hating stage, it's like we know each other as friends. I've known the girl a couple of weeks, we've never been friends, and we've hated each other from the beginning. I feel we are in a battle for control but for one of us to win I think we need to become friends. I am so confused. We are so different and her mind is closed to 'her world' that she can't even accept that I would kill someone for my child. She kept flirting with Grissom, only her and me know she does that. Grissom is oblivious as are the boys. It's like a secret between us two, she enjoys watching me as she does it, I don't know why it grates me like it does, I think it's probably because I care so much for Gil. We both know nothing will ever happen between them, there not suitable, they wouldn't give each other what they want because they both want the same thing; stability.

See I feel like I know Sara so well, and when Gil said about making assumptions it made me evaluate Sara and I. Have I made assumptions? The look on her face tells me I have and for that I feel like shit and when I know I've hurt someone, what do I do? I close down I push them away. What angered me even more is when she was obviously trying to get out of coming to the party. She is so anti social, what is her problem?

Me.

* * *

Catherine's POV (A few days later)

I don't know why I am so nervous that Sara is coming. Normally I look forward to the staff get-togethers outside work but this time I feel like everything should be perfect and I know that it is because Sara is coming; another reason to add to my list. I know I said I'd start afresh with her, it's just that everything her about me rubs me up the wrong way. I don't know why. She fills my mind almost as much as Eddie. Am I still in love with him? No fucking way. He tries to sweet talk me round just so he can get into bed with him and when I won't let him sweet talk me round he reports me to social services. I ponder whether I was ever in love with Eddie or just naïve to his sweet talking ways. Love and lust two totally different things. Must stop rambling and thinking about the two people who make me so angry. Party to prepare for.

* * *

Sara's POV

Okay it's official; I have nothing to wear. I have gone through every outfit in my wardrobe. Problem is I don't know whether it's formal or informal. Stupid Grissom making me socialise. Dam him! What should I wear? I'm driving myself crazy! Oh brain wave!

"Hi, I need your help!"

"No I don't need a lift."

"Well I don't plan on drinking."

"Greg shut it. I'm having a major problems!"

"Well the thing is, I don't know what to wear."

"Stop laughing! It's so not funny."

"Don't you dare tell them or else…"

"Well erm I'll make up a rumour about size. More on the scale of small rather than big."

"No I don't want to see what's under your pants."

"Greg, stop it! We are digressing."

"Okay."

"I think so."

"So my combats and a tank top? What if it's cold?"

"No I don't need your help in getting them on my body."

"Thanks Greg."

"Sorry Sir Greg, I'll see you in a bit."

I've found a use for Greg at last! Not only is he a lab rat but also he can pick out clothes. Must get ready, don't want to be late.

* * *

Sara Sidle knocks on the pale coloured door. 'Not many cars around' Sara thought as she stood there with her combat trousers (that Greg said made her arse look great) and a tank top, not formal just casual. Greg thought that Sara would relax more in her usual attire. He was glad that Grissom had practically pushed her into coming; Greg liked Sara and hoped they would become good friends.

Catherine was only half way through getting dressed. She glanced up at the clock, 8 pm. Who the hell arrives on time for a party? Catherine was sure she'd have another half an hour yet at least.

"Lindsey," Catherine yelled. There was no way she could answer the door in her underwear.

"Yes mom, I'll get the door," Lindsey shouted irritably back.

Sara was just about to run away fast when a small voice said, "Who are you?" Sara looked around, the door was still closed, and then she saw noticed a peephole in the door. Sara suddenly feeling a little nervous replied, "I'm Sara Sidle, I've just started working with your mom at the crime labs."

"Alright I don't need your life history," Lindsey puffed which made Sara laugh at the attitude, like mother like daughter, "I'll just check with mom."

Sara's first encounter with little Lindsey was one she was going to remember. Even though she had never met this little fireball face to face, she had already opened a small spot in her heart for her. Sara loved children, even though she would never admit it, Sara liked to put herself down but truth be told she got on well with children, this was because children have innocence and Sara wished she'd never lost hers.

"Mom, it's a girl called Sara Si… Sidel?" Lindsey struggled with Sara's last night after only hearing it the once.

"Sidle," Catherine corrected her daughter.

"Yeah Sara Sidle, can I let her in?"

Trust the one and only Sidle to turn up on time. "Yeah sure thing baby girl, I'll be ready in about twenty."

Lindsey stomped off down the hallway back to the door to find Sara standing in the same spot, lost in her thoughts. After flinging it open she walked away throwing a comment over her shoulder, "Don't just stand there Sara, you can watch Monsters Inc with me while mom gets ready, she takes like forever."

Sara stood still for a while longer processing this information then she stepped into the welcoming home, quietly closing the door and then following the little girl who Sara had just laid eyes on for the first time. Lindsey had long blonde/brown hair, piercing blue eyes (the same as her mums) and she was quite small for her age, Sara guessed she was around 6 years old, Lindsey was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink layered top. Sara stood by the doorway of the lounge watching the TV. Lindsey looked up to Sara and gestured for her to join her on the couch. Sara smiled back and joined the young'un. The silence went on despite this there was communication between the two of them. Sara felt at ease, both of them laughing at the screen. Sara had completely forgotten that she was there for a party, it felt natural to be watching a film with a young girl.

Catherine had finished getting ready. She admired her work in a full-length mirror; Catherine's hair was perfectly in place, shining brightly like the sun. Her body was dressed in a white and black dress, a formal dress but somehow on her it looked casual but beautiful, it clung in the right places. Catherine liked looking beautiful, she liked watching people's jaw dropping, it gave her confidence. Catherine sighed to herself, it was time to go and welcome Sara. Catherine was disappointed she hadn't heard the doorbell go, that way she wouldn't have to have any awkward moments with Sara. Catherine entered the lounge and leant against exactly the same place Sara had earlier. Catherine slipped in unnoticed, she couldn't help but smile at the scene; Lindsey and Sara were lying on the couch head to toe, both laughing their heads off as they were doing impressions of the guys from work.

"Do your Greg again Sara," Lindsey managed to say through the laughing. "I'm Greg, I'm a lab rat from the country of perfect hair fighting the DNA zombies," Sara replied in a squeaky voice, by this point both Lindsey and Sara had tears in there eyes. Sara was laughing so much she let out a snort.

"Well, well Sara you are a geek after all," Catherine smiled as she made her appearance clear.

Sara wondered whether it was a compliment or a dig, she raised her head up to look at Catherine's face, instantly her jaw dropped. Catherine looked amazing. Catherine smiled to herself as she saw Sara's reaction. "Not only do you turn up to a party on time but you also snort Sara Sidle, you geek," Catherine said as she started to join in the laughter. Then Catherine (carefully not wanting to ruin her appearance) jumped into the middle of the couch putting herself between Sara and Lindsey. Then she grabbed Lindsey and started tickling her. "No mum, mum no, Sara save me." Sara knew she had to save Lindsey from the predator, "Hey Lindsey I wonder if your mom's ticklish."

Suddenly the doorbell went, Catherine jumped to her feet, "Saved by the bell," Catherine said while grinning.

"Aww no way mom that is not fair," Lindsey folded her arms and sunk back in the couch.

Catherine walked from the couch to exit the room but before she did, she bent down beside Sara's end of the couch and placed her lips close to her ear and whispered, "You'll have to wait and find out." Then Catherine winked and left the room. Sara was unsure whether the wink was for her or Lindsey. Sara stood up and straightened herself out. Lindsey heard voices and let out a scream, "Nick!" and with that she ran out of the room. Sara decided to make herself useful and turn off the TV. She needed a beer, understatement of the year. Sara tried to think about what just happened, but after getting more worried that Sara had let her guard down she pushed it to the back of her head for later and went in search of that beer.

"Mom Sara is so great! I hope she comes over more than Uncle Gil does mom. Are you friends?"

"Huh?" Catherine asked, she couldn't focus, Lindsey was all hyped up. Then Warrick came through the door and Lindsey ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Nicky what are you drinking?" Catherine asked across the room.

"Me and Sara have sorted ourselves out thanks," Nick yelled back.

* * *

Soon everyone had arrived, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Everyone was outside; Nick, Warrick and Greg were talking between themselves with the occasional glances to people and bursts of laughter. Lindsey and Grissom were having an in-depth conversation about the stars starting to appear in the sky. Catherine was with Jim Brass and the doc sitting down remising about when they were young and what they got up to. Sara was stood back against the patio doors and surveyed the conversations, and then she slipped inside to get another beer. Sara reminded herself that she ought not to drink too much but she was safe with beer and this was only her third. Sara grabbed the cool bottle and wrapped her fingers around it. She took off the cap easily with the bottle opener then she breezily turned around and then it happened.

* * *

The evening was going the same as the other get togethers, everyone enjoying it and having a laugh. Catherine noticed Sara seemed to be isolated from it all. When Sara went inside Catherine took this opportunity to follow her in. As Catherine stepped inside she turned her head and laughed at Jim's latest comment, that's when her legs kept moving and she found her body collided with Sara's. Their bodies were touching, Sara's beer in-between their breasts, their mouths so close to each other, so close they could feel each other breath, Sara looked at their lips, at their bodies crashed together then into Catherine's deep blue eyes. Then Sara seemed to snap back into reality, she took a step back, still their eyes not leaving each other's. Their eyes broke contact but ended up staring at the same thing; Catherine's dress.

Sara coughed, trying to find her voice, not really knowing what to say, she sure didn't want to apologise. Catherine found the words to say all right, **"You've ruined it! You've ruined my dress Sidle,"** Catherine told her very fiercely.

"**ME? I think you bumped into me!"** Sara replied angrily feeling.

"Your mistaken Sidle! It's your beer is it not?" Catherine walking into the space Sara had backed out of.

"**What the hell is your problem Catherine?"** Sara said taking one step back.

"**YOU!"** Catherine screamed loud enough for everyone to say. Catherine stormed out of the room and headed to her bedroom to get changed. While getting changed Catherine instantly regretted their discussion. Catherine got changed into smart trousers and a white shirt. Meanwhile Greg and Warrick had rushed inside. Sara immediately said, "She's in her room," as she anticipated Warrick's question. Warrick went the same way Catherine had just gone.

"What the hell happened?"

"Urgh! Catherine got dropped on Earth by aliens."

Greg tried to suppress the laughs, "No just now Sara."

"SHE bumped into me and my beer got spilled," Sara said as she shook her empty beer in front of Greg.

"Catherine? Wet? Nice."

Sara hit Greg on the back of his head playfully. "Grab me another beer Greggo and lets go back outside." Sara wasn't going to let Catherine have the upper hand by leaving. Sara was just by the patio doors with Greg when Catherine and Warrick came back in. Warrick stepped outside and motioned for Greg to do the same, Greg obliged but gave the look to Sara. The look that said I'm her for you but don't do anything stupid.

"Look I'm sorry Sara," Catherine said waiting for her reply. Sara just scowled at her and followed Greg outside. Catherine let out a sigh but then shrugged it off and the normal banter resumed.

* * *

Jim, Gil and the Doc had all left. Catherine had gone to put Lindsey into bed. The remaining few had huddled round a table talking about Baseball, Sara had joined them. She didn't mind chatting with these 3 but she knew not to let her guard down. Then Catherine came back out, she threw a smile towards the table.

"So is it Uncle Warrick?" Warrick directed his question to Catherine as he stood up.

"Nah way man it's got to be the main man Uncle Greg," Greg proudly said as he stood up. Sara was a little confused by what was going on then Catherine opened her mouth.

"Actually it's Sara."

Sara's ears pricked up, "Huh?"

"No way!" Nick exclaimed but then feeling himself going a little red.

"Someone want to explain?" Sara asked out of confusion.

Catherine laughed and explained to Sara that Lindsey chooses someone to read her a story and Lindsey wanted Sara.

"Thanks for the no way Nick," Sara said giving him a smirk, "Just one problem."

"Sara you don't have to," Catherine said feeling a little annoyed that Sara was trying to get out of this.

"Where's Lindsey's room?" Sara said looking at Greg then looking at Catherine and giving her a harsh look.

"I'll show you," Greg offered immediately.

* * *

As Sara repapered from reading Lindsey her story, all the guys were still in the same place but somehow the looked even more drunk than when she left. Catherine looked up and smiled at Sara, Sara's face stayed the same. Sara stood at the doorway.

"Sara is it true you arrived her on time?" Greg asked while he laughed. Sara looked to Catherine who was looking at Greg.

"You geek," Greg slurred.

"Hey not only is Sara a geek but she also does the best impression…of you," Catherine said. Suddenly Sara gave Catherine emotional daggers through her eyes and walked back inside. Catherine followed her.

"**What's your problem Sara?"**

"**You're a bitch Catherine,"** Sara replied through clenched teeth.

"You're the one with your head up Grissom's arse."

That stung, Sara inched her way to Catherine, "I didn't accept your apology so then you make fun of me?"

"**I was trying to join you into the conversation! Are you blind?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. You are just pissed that you have to compete with another woman."** Catherine tried to interrupt but Sara carried shouting, **"I'm not like you Catherine I don't exploit myself, I have the brains I don't need to use my body for attention."**

Catherine's jaw hung open. "The truth hurt Cath?" Sara asked.

Catherine laughed it into the air and went up so she was face to face with Sara; Catherine raised her voice **"Don't you dare tell me that I use my sexuality to get what I want, you're the one flirting with Grissom all the time. Well I'll make sure you will never have him,"** Catherine then looked Sara up and down, "Your not good enough for him."

"**You should know, your not either, are you? Catherine Willows; who was a stripper so you have to feel sorry to her and be nice because she's so smart and good that's she's worked for everything she had."** Sara stated while feeling the blood boil through her veins.

"Did I here jealousy there Sara?" Catherine smirked as she ran her hand up and down Sara's arm.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME," **Sara gritted.

"Fuck you Sara Sidle, fuck you." Catherine said and walked away.

* * *

"Ah man I'm down a 100 dollars now," Greg said as he handed Warrick a note while Warrick had a grin on his face.

"Come on Nicky boy pay up," Warrick turned and said to Nick while smirking.

"Just don't rub it in," Nick asked.

_Author Note – Hope you enjoyed! POV about this in the next chapter…coming soon!_


	4. Looking after the lost

**Behind the Scenes**

**A CathSara fic. This means a ff relationship, if you do not like please don't continue to read. If you do then please read away and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta but please feel free to tell me of mistakes I like perfection!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any part of CSI what so ever (if I did I would be having more fun!)**

**Kirky123 & Bound Dragon – Thank you for your comments**

**Irene – I'm not going to get them together just like that, sorry! I like fighting between them it's tension. I've wrote a nice moment in this chapter but I'll pre warn you there maybe more arguments**

**HellsAngel44 – Hope this chapter is a good as you think the others were. I've had a bit of writers block so I don't know how it will turn out but I appreciate your comments, thank you.**

**Sorry I have taken long to update but with Christmas and writers block it's been a tad tough. However I now how internet back in my room so expect quicker updates.**

Chapter 4 – Looking after the lost

Sara's POV

I'm sitting here with a cold bottle of beer in my hands running my hand up and down it. I look at the bottle opener; my mind is indecisive about whether to drink it or not. I don't want to drink alcohol every time some little thing pisses me off; that was how my life was getting back in San Francisco. I don't want to have any kind of resemblance in my life of my parents. But yet I long to feel the cool taste on my tongue, feel the liquid run down my throat then feel it go to my head. Catherine's face just pops up into my head, that's it; I grip the bottle and chuck it at my wall. I watch as the green glass fights the purple wall, the glass smashes into a thousand pieces, I hear the beer run down my wall. The beer is free running down the wall. I wish my tears would be free. I never cry. I am a bottle...I just hope one day I won't explode.

When Catherine said I was a geek and about my impressions it tore my heart. It reminded me of my supervisor making an example of me. She is such a bitch but she knows it, which makes it so much worse. Catherine makes me so angry! Her little girl was cute though. The thing I like about children is that they are so innocent about the real world. I don't mind letting children in because I know they cannot hurt me but I worry that I can shatter their innocence, that's why I'm not good with children. I'm not good with people either. I'm just a mess. I let out a big sigh then throw my head back and close my eyes. Ever wished to be someone different? I cannot say that my childhood hasn't affected me, I tried so hard growing up not for it too but somehow it has, it scares me, I tried so hard not to let it come to this. The only solution is too work harder and not let anyone in. I keep Warrick and Nick at arms length, I can have a joke with them but I still keep it professional. Greg, well I like Greg he reminds me off my best mate back home, I don't mind being mates with him as I can see he has a good heart, although the flirting thing does scare me! Grissom well I don't want to go there but I can never thank him enough for offering me this job...away from _her_. As for Queen Bitch Catherine, I think the saying applies here, 'keep your enemies close.'

I can't stop think about Catherine. I just want to scream 'get out of my head.'

I've had enough, I'm going to sleep. Hopefully I can escape reality.

* * *

Catherine's POV 

I've messed up once again, imperfect Catherine who always hurts people. To be fair it is her fault she's hurt, why can't she take a joke? It was a compliment as well. I'm not going to apologise I did nothing wrong! I saw a different side to Sara today. It was like the real Sara. I heard her laugh, laugh not snigger and for the first time. Sara's laugh was kind of sweet. To see joy on her face made me feel happy. Does Sara really like to be isolated or is she just protecting herself? If she is protecting herself there's a chance I can break down her walls. We work together, we're a team, we should be friends. Plus we are the only females on the team. I just feel like there is this wall between us. The wall cracked tonight slightly, thanks to Lindsey but I know Sara is already fixing it. I don't want to contemplate the argument, we both said very hurtful things. Okay now thinking about it I may apologise. I don't know...

* * *

Sara stepped out of her shiny blue car and glazed up at the sky, it was mid morning and the sun was shinning brightly. Sara had suffered with insomnia for as long as she could remember, today was no different. After the party last night Sara stayed up not wanting to disturb her sleep pattern of sleeping during the day but when the day came around she didn't want to have to face an empty bed or the dreams that came over her so she decided to go and do boring household chores. Sara felt like she hadn't been food shopping for ages, takeaways were her style but she needed to get out of the house. Work wasn't a option, no overtime left for Sara. Sara made her way over to grab a trolley while mentally going through a list of what she needed. Once having obtained a trolley Sara stepped into the cool, open-spaced supermarket. Proceeding to make her way to the fruit and veg, she felt a tug on her top. With a puzzled look on her face Sara turned her head to see what this annoyance was, as soon as she turned she felt two arms engulf her body. 

"Sara I'm so glad it's you," a little voice sniffled.

Sara looked at the little girl then bent down to the same level, the little girls eyes were red which indicated she had been crying. Sara took a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to the little girl, "Lindsey, what happened?"

"Mommy's going to be really mad," then Lindsey burst into tears again.

"Hey come here," Sara said as she opened her arms, "Even if your mom is mad, it won't last, I'm sure she's been mad at you before but she loves you."

"It's not me who she's going to be mad with, it's daddy." Sara was getting nervous, she had entered dangerous territory, getting in the middle of Catherine and Eddie.

"Daddy brought me here to get some food as he had none, then we got lost then when I looked in the car park, his car is gone. He forgot me."

Sara felt sorry for Lindsey, she knew how it felt to be under the list of the top things in her parents mind.

"Look kiddo I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to have to take you home. I will come in with you and explain to your mom okay?"

Lindsey looked at Sara and gently nodded her head.

"I'm glad you agreed or else," Sara lowered her voice, "I'd have to tickle you!"

That brought a smile to Lindsey's face and she grabbed Sara's hand as Sara stood up, "Do you need to shop first?"

Sara contemplated this question for a moment then explained to Lindsey the quicker she got her home the less worried Catherine would be. So they headed out to Sara's car, on the way to the car Sara picked up a bunch of flowers and paid quickly for them.

As Lindsey climbed into Sara car she heard Sara ask her a question, "Do you need a car seat or anything?" Lindsey gave her a scowl back, but then a smile. Lindsey thought that Sara was funny as she didn't know anything about children.

"Sara don't you have any decent music?"

"Hey kiddo! This stuff is classic, you should appreciate it!"

"You have the same taste as my mum. A bad one!" Sara laughed at Lindsey's comment. The rest of the drive home was filled with normal 6 year old talk, pink is the best colour and boys are dirty. As Sara pulled up at Catherine's house she noticed her car wasn't there. This situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Linds, I don't think your mom is in." Sara stated while thinking, 'Catherine's probably out with her latest hot shot of the month.'

"Duh," Lindsey said as she got out of the car and made her way towards the neighbours house, not explaining anything to Sara. Sara stayed in the safety of her car observing the young child, a oldish woman about 50 opened the door, Lindsey stayed on the door step after a short conversation and the woman went back inside only to return a short while later. The woman handed Lindsey something then smiled and waved at Sara who in return did the same to the woman. Lindsey headed back to Sara and opened the door.

"Mom gave Mrs Smith a spare key," Lindsey explained then went to walk to her house. Sara got out of the car and followed her.

Once inside Sara stood in the hallway feeling very uncomfortable. She tried to formulate a plan. This was turning into a weird day and she didn't know what Catherine was going to say.

"I think I'd better call your mom," Sara said as she pulled out her mobile and made the call. As she rung Catherine's number she heard a ringing from inside the house. Sara sighed as Catherine had left her phone here. 'Better make myself comfortable,' Sara thought.

* * *

Lindsey and Sara had been watching some children's tv show that Sara didn't like to admit she enjoyed it. Sara glanced at the clock, '1pm' it read. 

"Hey kiddo, you have any idea where your mom is or what time she will be home?"

"Well she should be home by 5 cos that's when I'm meant to be getting back and I don't know where she is."

"Well I guess I should make you some lunch right?" Sara said in a worried tone, Sara was no domestic godess, unlike Catherine she thought. With only having to look after herself Sara didn't have to take in anyone else's opinions.

"That is correct, Ms Smartest of the world," Lindsey laughed. Sara smiled back, revealing in the fact that a child's laughter can bring ease to a situation.

Sara was about to ask Lindsey what she would like when Lindsey promptly answered reading Sara's mind, "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a ham and cheese one too, only the ham and cheese one because mom says I can't eat rubbish all the time."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, making Sara giggled, "Coming right up kiddo and I bet your mom would also say, you should be doing some homework."

"Yes mom's twin," Lindsey said giving Sara a frown then sulking off.

Sara got busy making the two of them sandwiches while Lindsey sat at the table with her homework. Sara noticed that she had gained a smile on her face and it didn't want to leave anytime soon. Sara felt like she did at work, like she was doing something worth while, she hadn't felt like that outside work for a long time. Catherine was so lucky to have Lindsey to come home too. Sara hoped she wouldn't make the kitchen too messy while making lunch, she didn't want to give Catherine another reason to be mad at her. Lunch took much longer to prepare than Sara was used too because Sara kept helping Lindsey with her maths homework. Once it was ready Lindsey pushed her homework to the side for the moment and ate her lunch with Sara. Silence between the two of them yet it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Sara you make sandwiches better than my mom!" Lindsey said after her plate was fully cleaned. Sara gave Lindsey a grin appreciating the compliment.

"Your just trying to sweeten me up so you can have ice cream for pudding!"

"Aww no fair, that trick normally works on mom."

"Well if you do the rest of your homework I'm sure you can have some."

Lindsey immediately pushed her plate aside and grabbed her homework, "Deal. But I will need your help please, I don't understand all the verb and noun stuff."

"No problem kiddo," Sara said as she ruffled Lindsey's hair.

Sara was enjoying helping Lindsey with her homework. "This is much more fun than this time when Uncle Gil helped me with my homework, he used all these big words and made it even more confusing!"

Sara laughed, "That sounds like Grissom!"

Lindsey then started to tell Sara about the time when Gil gave her a pet spider and it escaped, they both were laughing at the visions of Catherine stood on the kitchen table. They were laughing so loud they didn't hear the front door open.

"Someone care to explain what's going on?"

Both Sara's and Lindsey's head turned to the doorway in which Catherine was stood in. Sara looked like she had caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well..." both Lindsey and Sara said at the same time.

"Lindsey please continue," Catherine said while looking at Sara with an eyebrow raised.

"I lost daddy at the supermarket, I couldn't see his car, then I saw Sara and she saved me. Don't be mad mommy." Lindsey said fast without breathing.

"You're dad is going to be worried sick!" Catherine immediately went to the phone and called Eddie.

"Eddie calm down, it's okay she's here."

"I know you would never leave her on purpose. It's okay she's safe."

"Well you could of tried a little harder!" Catherine shouts down the phone. Lindsey rises out of her seat.

"You promised not to get mad. Give me the phone," Lindsey demands. Catherine gives her the phone and walks towards Sara who immediately avoids eye contact.

"Thank you."

"Sorry?" Sara asks a little frightened.

"Thank you for taking care of Lindsey. Eddie had lost her but he tried to find her without contacting me. If you weren't there I dread to think what could of happened."

Sara cleared her throat, feeling increasingly nervous, she searched for some words to say, "No problem Catherine."

Catherine looked around the kitchen, "You even went beyond the call of duty; you made lunch and helped Lindsey with her homework!"

"Again it was problem," Sara grinned at Catherine. Catherine sat down on the chair previously occupied by Lindsey. Catherine reached out to Sara's hand, Sara jerked at this sudden contact but there hands remained touching.

"Sara you have shown me a different side to Sara. Both equally great. However I get the feeling we don't get on as well as we should. Lets change that. Lets be friends and put our differences aside," Catherine paused for a moment and looked at Sara, "Let me in."

Immediately Sara stood up grabbing her hand back from Catherine, "The only reason we don't get on is because YOU don't want us to. You have been a bitch to me Catherine ever since I got here."

"I'm sorry just let me explain."

* * *

Sara's POV 

I'm standing in Catherine's kitchen and all that is going through my brain is 'Sara run, run.' How I meant to respond? The only way Sara Sidle knows, I run out of her house to the safety of my car. I'm so frustrated, in a fit of rage I attack the steering wheel hitting my fists on to it. I'm scared. I'm scared of what she will find out about me if we become friends because I am so ashamed of my past. Back home it followed me round like a ghost but when I came here I put them in a closet, double padlocked of course. I don't understand Catherine, one minute she's the blue eyes monster, next minute she's the sweet innocent blue eyed woman. She's unstable. That sounds kind of mean. We work together but how can we be on the same team if we are arguing or ignoring each other? My works going to suffer and I'm not going to let that happen. I look over to the passenger seat and see the flowers I brought. I'd completely forgotten I had obtained them in the store to subtle apologise to Catherine for the hurtful things I said. Looks like I'll have two lots of apologies to make.

* * *

Sara knocks on Catherine's door softly. She waits on the doorstep for a short moment, the door opens, Sara outstretches her arm with the flowers in hand, smiles at Catherine, and asks, "friends?"

* * *

_Authors note - Thanks for reading. I have another CS question; in which episode is it that Sara goes to Catherine to ask her to help her get in the field because Sara has gone over her overtime and Catherine tells her to go home or to go to a spa? It's driving me mad that I can't find the episode!_


End file.
